The Reflection of a Cursed Beauty
by TheMysteriousSecretiveWriter
Summary: When the enchantress placed a curse on the prince, his younger sister Annabelle was also cursed by being trapped inside every mirror in the castle. Now that another beauty has entered the castle, can Annabelle help her brother to find true love, so that the curse can be lifted? (Based on 2017 version of Beauty and the Beast. Warning of spoilers!)
1. Tale of the Cursed Beauty

**I've just seen the new beauty of the beast film and it was amazing! I enjoyed it so much I had to do this story, even if I am behind all my other ones. This story is based off the 2017 film, so be warned there will be spoilers throughout this story. Also I am currently going off memory so some of the speaking dialogue between characters might not be accurate or vague until I can get the DVD when it comes out and update this story.**

 **Now this chapter is the prologue or introduction of my story idea. Hope you like it and I would love feedback.**

* * *

 **Prologue: Tale of the Cursed Beauty**

Once upon a time, in the hidden heart of France, there was a handsome young prince who was transformed into a beast because of his cold and selfish heart. This however, is not just the story about the prince who turned into a beast; this is also about his younger sister who went by the name of Annabelle.

Before the curse was placed upon the beast, the two siblings did looked very much alike, although it was said that Annabelle reflected her mother's while her brother reflected his father's image. It was also not only looks that each child inherited differently; while her brother was cruel and vain, his sister was kind hearted, just like their mother had been.

Yet, despite being kind-hearted, she would not stand up to her brother about his cruelty towards the staff or of his selfish taxes upon the villages. Some might say she was even scared of her brother or in some ways, was selfish because she worried more about not getting hurt by her brother than protecting the staff from his anger.

As punishment for her silence, she too was cursed by the same enchantress who had placed a curse on her brother, but instead of becoming a beast like her brother or a piece of furniture like the staff… a different fate awaited Annabelle.

As she tried to flee from the ballroom and the enchantress's curse, Annabelle felt herself been drawn backwards by an indescribable force. Before she could realise what was happening, Annabelle had been drawn into within one of the castle's many mirrors that was hanging behind her. To her horror she could not escape the mirror and was henceforth trapped behind glass, a mere reflection of who she was before.

She is now the reflection of a cursed beauty to this day, until her brother can set her free, by loving someone and gaining their love in return. After so many years of being cursed, Annabelle and her brother gradually both fell into despair…. for who could ever love a beast?


	2. Discoveries and Danger

**Wow! Thanks everyone for so much interest in my new story. I can now proudly present the first full chapter of 'The Reflection of a Cursed Beauty'.**

 **Originally, I was going write this chapter about Maurice first turning up at the castle, but I thought it wouldn't help define my character. This chapter will hopefully reveal more about my character's personality and her relationship between the staff and her beast brother. I hope I've managed to show all this in this chapter, and I would love feedback.**

 **Oh, speaking of feedback I have made a few minor changes to the prologue. I was reading a review by** **arwenishtar** **that suggested that describing my character as having a heart of gold didn't really reflect what I was trying to get across with my character. Therefore, after thinking it over and realising this is right and well spotted (thank you** **arwenishtar** **) I decided to change it from "despite having a heart of gold" to "despite being kind-hearted."**

 **That's all for now and thanks again everyone! Now please sit back and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Discoveries and Danger**

After the enchantress had placed the spell on the selfish prince and the inhabitants of the castle; Annabelle was the only one who was unaccounted for. The cursed staff searched and searched everywhere for her, but to no avail. All of them were concerned about what had become of her. Did she escape the curse that has been placed upon them all, or did she receive a worse fate than them?

While everyone was pondering about Annabelle's fate, they did not think to look in one of the towers where, hiding in an old partly covered mirror, was Annabelle. She had been there for two days now and it was during this time that Annabelle discovered that her mirror prison wasn't too bad. Inside the mirrors she never felt too cold or too hot and nor did she experience hunger or thirst. This was just as well as she could access any food, but the idea of not enjoying the simple pleasure of enjoying food and drink was hard, especially since she used to take it for granted before everything changed.

Yet, the thing she couldn't stop thinking about and the thing she thought she would miss the most, was the warm feeling of the sun on her face. She had always loved being outside; if it would be walking around the grounds, or riding horses or even just simply enjoying days in the sun. It was those things that she longed to experience again, instead of being trapped in a mirror in a dusty old tower.

It only took Annabelle mere minutes after her entrapment to realise that she wasn't trapped in one mirror; she was trapped in every mirror. She could freely travel from mirror to mirror or pop up in any mirror she chose. After this discovery, she had immediately headed towards that tower to hide from everything that had happened. She knew it was cowardly, but she panicked and it was the first place that popped into her head. The reason why she had headed for that tower was because she knew that in this tower there was a mirror that had been hidden away years ago and had more meaning to it that simply being another mirror This mirror had previously belonged to Annabelle's mother; it had been her favourite mirror as it was a gift from Annabelle's father during their engagement to be married.

Annabelle had not known much about the relationship between her parents. She had been told in secret by the staff that their marriage had been based on a pre-arrangement, a deal between two nobilities to keep blood pure. However, apparently love was present in the marriage, her father's act of placing the mirror in the tower showed that he must have felt pain after her mother's death, or it wouldn't be up here.

Ever since she had been trapped and entered her mother's old mirror, Annabelle couldn't help but think over and over about the fate that had befallen her brother and the castle staff. She had not stayed around long enough to find out their fate. She felt ashamed of this action, after all, they were much more than just staff to her. To her they were more like family than her brother or father had been, for reasons Annabelle did not like to remember. From being a small child, the staff had practically raised her; they had taught her so much and had given her so much love. She was a daughter to them.

Although she loved all of the castle staff greatly, she did have her favourites; particularly Lumiere, Mrs Potts and her son Chip and even Cogsworth. Each of them represented a family figure Annabelle longed for; Lumiere was a loving uncle figure who was always there to provide advice, Mrs Potts was a mother figure who kept fussing over her and kept her well fed, Chip was like a mischievous little brother who kept her entertained and Cogsworth was strict and grumpy, but still a caring grandfather like figure.

Then there was her birth brother; Adam.

The two of them did not have the strongest relationship as a brother and sister should have, mostly thanks to their father. Their father hated Annabelle ever since she was born and he had instilled these same feeling of dislike into her brother. All her life Annabelle had also been treated differently to her brother. She had been reminded her whole life that she should hardly be see or heard and should just blend into the background. As Annabelle had always been a shy since being young, this had not been a hard task for her to achieve. This harsh treatment during her childhood may be the reason why the two siblings had a strained relationship, and why Annabelle could never find the courage to stand up to her brother for all the ill deeds he has done in his life, including the treatment against her honorary family, the castle staff.

Recently thinking about all of her family, even her brother, now made a tear fall down from Annabelle's eye. Finally having enough of hiding like a coward, Annabelle decided to venture outside this tower and find out what had become of everyone, including her brother.

* * *

It was quiet in the castle; too quiet for Annabelle. Normally, all the staff would be all over the castle, either cleaning, repair work or attending to the needs of Annabelle, her brother and any guests staying at the castle.

Now there was no-one.

Annabelle searched and searched anywhere there was a mirror. The only places she couldn't check were places like the kitchen, the dungeons or the gardens; places no common for mirrors to be placed. Unless all the staff had gathered into those places, Annabelle was puzzled where everyone could be. It's not like they vanished into thin air. Annabelle was currently in a mirror in a hallway near the main stairwell and was just about to try the west wing where her brother usually resided when she heard a familiar voices coming from near the main entrance.

"You sir, are a pompous, paraffin-headed peabrain!"

"And you, monsieur, are an overbearing, overgrown pocket watch!"

Annabelle's mood lightened up instantly at the sounds of those two familiar bickering voices; they belonged to Lumiere and Cogsworth. Immediately, Annabelle moved from mirror to mirror as she followed the sounds of the arguing men until she found eventually them, but when she finally found them, she shockingly discovered that they were no men who were arguing. Instead the sight made Annabelle doubt everything she considered possible.

In front of her mirror was a brown, bulky looking mantle clock and shiny golden and spectacular looking candelabra, both of which were arguing. Annabelle couldn't believe her eyes to see that two ordinary castle objects were talking, let alone bickering at each other. She couldn't get her head around that these two obviously enchanted objects were what had become of her beloved Lumiere and Cogsworth. Yet, after listening closely to the two objects and their bickering, there was no mistaking who those two objects really were, or who they used to be.

In an effort to get their attentions, Annabelle rattled on her mirror as hard as she could and for as long as it took until the two bickering household items finally stopped their argument and turned to the mirror where Annabelle had been knocking from. The once human objects couldn't stop staring in fascination at Annabelle and her current fate. After what seemed like an eternity of staring, Cogsworth finally broke the silence and spoke.

"Miss Annabelle… is that you?"

"Bonjour Cogsworth. Bonjour Lumiere." Annabelle said, in a surprisingly cheerful and upbeat tone, despite her and their current predicament.

Unlike Cogsworth's reaction with was calm and dignified, Lumiere's reaction was a lot more… enthusiastic.

"Annie! Thank god you are safe. This is wonderful! Wonderful! Are you alright, mademoiselle? Are you hurt?"

Annabelle beamed at being addressed by her usual pet name. Lumiere always called her Annie when she was around him, for some reason it was never as special when others called her Annie. Annabelle believed it was something to do with the bond the two of them had, something that was hard to replicate with just anyone she did not know as well, like some random guest at a get-together.

"I'm fine Lumiere, I'm just a little trapped at the moment." Annabelle said, trying to reassure her beloved uncle like figure. "I must say Lumiere; I'm surprised that Cogsworth is a clock and that you're a candle."

"Candelabra," Lumiere corrected her. "It's an easy mistake to make, Miss Annie. I'm so glad to see you are alright. Everyone was worried about you. I'll go get them now!"

"Wait! Lumiere you don't need to make a fuss." She cried after him, but he was already out of earshot.

"Too late…he's making a fuss." Cogsworth said in his usual dignified way.

Annabelle couldn't help, but smile at Cogsworth; he might have been turned into a clock, but his personality hadn't changed a bit; neither did Lumiere's.

Speaking of Lumiere; in no time at all the now animated candelabra had soon rounded up most of the other staff that were able to physically move about, due to their new states. Within moments, everyone was gathered around the mirror Annie was occupying, just to get a glimpse of her. All of them relived she was not harmed or worse; but saddened she had not escaped being cursed by the enchantress. Annabelle was not sad though, she was just happy the ones she cared about were safe, if cursed to remain enchanted objects.

Amongst the crowd were Annabelle's favourite staff members, including Mrs Potts; who was now a teapot, chip; now a teacup and Plumette; Lumiere's girlfriend who was now a feather duster. Annabelle also found out from everyone who was gathered that maestro Cadenza had been turn into a harpsichord and had regrettably been forced apart from his wife, who had been transformed into a wardrobe and remained confided to upstairs, due to her large and bulky build.

The atmosphere was electrifying. Everyone was chatting and was happier than they had been the last couple of days; however everyone soon went quite when Annabelle had asked what had become of her brother. After a long awkward silence; Lumiere was the one to finally speak.

"Dearest Annie, you must understand that, as you may be well aware, this curse has affected us all in different ways. As you can already see, with yourself being trapped inside the mirror and us all being antiques."

"I'm well aware of that Lumiere, but you haven't answered my question." Annabelle reminded Lumiere. "What has happened to my brother Adam?"

Before anyone could answer there was a tremendous roar coming from higher up in the castle. It could be heard all over the castle, and everyone who heard it either froze or trembled.

"What was that?" Annabelle asked, curious and both alarmed about the source of the sound.

"That… would be your brother." Lumiere replied, darkly.

Without asking them anymore questions, Annabelle had left the staff and the mirror she was in and was once again travelling from mirror to mirror to find her brother.

"No Annie, you mustn't… it's too dangerous!" Lumiere called out to her, but it was too little, too late.

As she made her way to the west wing, not knowing what to expect, but knowing it couldn't be good.

* * *

When Annabelle had finally made it to the west wing, she was not expecting the sight that befell her eyes….her brother was a now a beast.

He was taller and more muscular than he had been as a man, with large curved horns, sharp claws and even a tail. His once blonde hair had been replaced with fur that covered every inch of his body and was as now as dark as Annabelle's own hair. He even represented the characteristics of a beast, because in his anger and rage, the monster was destroying everything in sight like an animal; including smashing every mirror in sight. The beast was about to smash the mirror that Annabelle was currently within, and in fear Annabelle closed her eyes as she prepared to be shattered alongside the mirror. It was fortunate for her…however before he did he managed to regain enough of his humanity to notice the reflection of his sister in the mirror that was placed in front of him.

Realising she had not be shattered into a thousand pieces; Annabelle opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was that her brother was staring at her. While her brother stared, she noticed that the only thing about his appearance that had not change was his eyes; the same light baby blue eyes that she had. Their eyes were the only things the two had in common, both were the opposites of each other in gender, personality and even in the way they chose to dress.

In fact, during that fateful night that changed their lives forever, Annabelle had not been following her brother's flamboyant look, and instead had chosen her own simpler yet completely unique style of clothing and style. The same look she was wearing now, since her unique curse had been placed upon her. During the party, her brother had been wearing a deep dark blue formal jacket been wearing facial paints and had been wearing the popular and much favoured wig. Meanwhile, instead of wearing the popular wig, like most of the women had been wearing at the party, Annabelle's own dark brown hair was on show, that had been placed lovingly into an elegant French braided updo for the occasion. Her hair had been decorated with beautiful small cherry blossoms, the same pale pink shade as her dress. Her dress was also sleeveless and slightly straighter than the more common puffed out dresses every other woman wore at the party. Around the waist and at the far bottom of the dress, a floral design had been imprinted onto the dress; a simple yet beautiful touch. Her makeup was simple and natural, that showed off her true beauty marvellously, unlike her brother, who had mostly camouflaged his natural looks with over the top face paints.

The way the two siblings had chosen to dress for the party the previous night, showed more about who they truly were than they would care to admit. Adam showed he was desperate to be like the crowd yet not be afraid to show off at the same time; while Annabelle showed she was a rebel when it came to fashion and that preferred to dress to show her true beauty, even if it meant being different to everyone else. Yet, instead of being bold and courageous in her difference, it made her shy away from everyone even more, desperate to fit in but still not willing to follow the crowd, due to her own opinions of how she would prefer to dress.

Now, unlike his sister who looked exactly like she did before her cursed was placed upon her, Adam, or the beast now, had torn and shredded most of his clothing in anger and had not bothered to change or try to dress like the man he still was inside. For the time being, however, what each sibling had been wearing or what they were now wearing did not even cross their minds. Instead both brother and sister were staring at awe at their current states. Adam; with his beastly appearance that reflected the person he was within and Annabelle; her simple beauty intact and forever encased and hidden behind glass.

The beast's surprise completely turned to spoilt fury. There he was a beast while his little sister was a beautiful as ever. Unknown to the beast, Annabelle was secretly jealous of her brother; true his appearance was beastly, but he was free to go wherever he like, eat whatever he wanted and he could still read as many books as he wanted, all the things Annabelle loved to do and regrettably could now no longer do now thanks to this curse.

All of a sudden, the beast spoke, catching Annabelle completely off guard.

"Don't look at me."

"I'm sorry?"

"DON'T LOOK AT ME!"

Annabelle had heard that time, she froze in fear, her eyes widening and her body started to shiver, despite the fact she never felt cold anymore. Annabelle tried to remain calm and took a deep breath before confronting her brother again.

"Brother, please let me help you." She pleaded with him. "I can help you…I can help you become human once again."

"You cannot help anyone in your state, nor could you if you were not. The enchantress told me herself before her departure, after I had received eternal damnation all because of a rose."

"Brother… I don't understand…"

She could see his new features more clearly than ever before and with his temper slowly rising, the beast he was gradually transforming into was becoming more apparent with each passing moment she spent with him.

"To break the curse I must fall in love and gain their love in return". The beast explained, in a patronising tone. "If not, I will remain like this forever and you will remain in a mirror for all time. Do you finally understand?"

Annabelle had lost all words. She tried to say something, but all she was able to do was nod her head in response.

"Good, now leave me in peace." He ordered her as he headed away from the mirror and from his sister.

"Yes… Brother." She said regrettably, nodding her head again in respect for her brother.

Annabelle turned to leave the mirror, when she pause and turned to look to see where her brother had walked away to. Her brother was now gathered by a rose; this rose was more beautiful than any rose she had seen, was placed in the middle of a white marble table at the far back of the room near the large windows that lead onto her brother's own balcony. This made Annabelle ponder to herself; was that rose the same one the enchantress had offered her brother in return for shelter?

"What is that, brother?" She asked, unable to restrain herself any longer.

"I told you to leave, now leave." He said in a deep, calm, yet intimidating manner.

Knowing she was not going to get anymore answers or interactions out of her brother, she bowed he head once again and this time she silently left, leaving her brother to mope and self-destruct in his seclusion.

* * *

Night fell upon the castle, as did a light dusting of freshly made snow. Annabelle was stood watching the falling snow from her current mirror, which was close to one of the many windows in the castle. Annabelle had become lost in thought and she looked back on what had occurred during the day. She was happy to be out of hiding in the tower, but she was still hiding from her brother, who had not left his room all day, except to eat his dinner, before hastily returning to his room in the west wing.

Her happiness and hope had begun to slip away over the course of the day. Despite her family's best efforts to cheer her up they did not succeed in doing so. In fact, Lumiere had upset his Annie when he offered to cook her favourite food, before remembering she could not access it or have the need too. Mrs Potts had made the same error when offering to make her a cup of tea, and Maestro Cadenza had played the music she loved to dance to when alone, but found it tricky and most difficult to try to dance when trapped within mirrors. It also didn't help when everyone had informed he that once the enchanted rose her brother had possession over, had lost all of its petals, her brother would remain a beast forever and all the staff would lose their humanity all together, becoming nothing but mere castle antiques.

In the end, everyone had decided it was best to leave Annabelle on her own with her thoughts and that what they did. Due to the lateness of the hour, the faithful staff and family decided to try one last time in cheering their Annabelle up. The voice of Mrs Potts had stirred Annabelle from her daydreaming state and she noticed that Mrs Potts, her son Chip, Cogsworth, Lumiere and his girlfriend Plumette were all gathered around her mirror.

"Cheer up, poppet. Things with find a way to sort themselves out, you'll see." Mrs Potts said in her usual motherly way.

"Speak for yourself." Cogsworth muttered quietly, but not quietly enough.

This honest remark caused Annabelle to lower her head in sadness and for Lumiere to hit Cogsworth with one of his metal arms.

"Why did you say that for?" Lumiere hissed. "Are you trying to make the poor girl even more depressed?"

"I'm just trying to be realistic." Cogsworth argued back. "After all, when did the master ever care for anyone other than himself?"

Lumiere, although he tried his best, could not answer the question and fell silent.

"Try not to worry, Mademoiselle." Plumette said, in an attempt to make up for any sadness accidently caused by her boyfriend's inability to come up with an answer for Cogsworth's question.

Their attempts to cheer Annabelle up were not working as they had previously planned. They were about to give up when Chip suddenly chipped in.

"Want to see me do a trick?"

Unable to prevent her son from doing so, Chip had held his breath and with himself full of tea, he was able to produce a large tea bubble before it burst, spraying tea everywhere.

"Chip!" His mother said in a scolding tone.

Mrs Potts however did find the need to punish her son, because Annabelle had started to giggle at the young teacup's antics. This in turn had cheered up the others who were glad to see Annabelle smiling again. For when Annabelle smiled, she would light up the whole room and fill them all with hope. Something they desperately needed.

Annabelle did her best to put on a brave face for the rest of the time she spent with them, for their sake. It was her last ditch attempt to try and raise everyone's hopes. It was only when everyone had eventually left her alone did Annabelle let her true thoughts and feelings about the situation overwhelm her. She had no faith whatsoever that her brother could actually be selfless enough or calm enough to love another, and if she had to gain his love in return…they were doomed for all eternity.

Yet, Annabelle knew that the others had faith in Adam where she did not. Maybe it was because they knew Adam longer than her and had seen and loved the innocent sweet boy he was before he was transformed by his father. That or maybe they thought that with the right person and persuasion, anything was possible.

At least, for now, they had some time to prepare before the rose would start to lose its petals. Annabelle was determined that no matter what happened to her, she would help her brother to fall in love and gain their love in return, so that she could turn the staff and her honorary family to become human again. It was going to be a long, hard and gruelling journey, but as her favourite author William Shakespeare once wrote… "The course of true love never did run smooth."


	3. The Rose Thief

**Sorry it took so long for this new chapter. I've started Uni again and I have two essays, and two exams to get ready for and a new work placement starting in June. The good thing about waiting is now the DVD is out, so I will be able to be as accurate as I can when I am using dialogue from the film. I really struggled with this chapter, particularly with speaking parts between Annabelle and Maurice. I just can't get those two to sound natural together, so I had to make this chapter more third person for their parts, unfortunately. Still I think it's good.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Rose Thief**

Hours turned to day, days turned to years. In the years that followed the day when everyone had been cursed in some way, the castle had become a dusty and dreary place. This was mostly due to the staff losing the will and motivation to perform their duties after the curse had been placed on them. When he was a human the once prince, now beast, never thought that it was in fact the staff and their commitment to him and Annabelle that made the castle a spectacular place to live and not just the luxurious items that littered the rooms and halls of the castle. Now without the staff and their magic touches, the place was downright depressing. This and the fact that the curse had somehow made the castle appear much darker and gloomier than it had ever been. Also the castle had been trapped in an enchanted cold winter, making it as cold outside the castle as it was within, as if the castle was trapped inside a snow globe.

Annabelle could not blame everyone for giving up; she too had fallen to a state of despair over the long years. Not even her honorary family could rouse her from her state, and Annabelle spent most of the next few years wandering the castle like a ghost. It was one of the few things she could do since being trapped within all the castle mirrors. If she was not wandering the castle, she would be daydreaming; she would dream about her life before her imprisonment and imagining what it would be like to be free and fell the warmth of the sun on her face.

Her brother had too fallen into his own state of despair, but he was become less human and more beastly as each day passed. All he did now was eat and sleep like the beastly animal he now was thanks to this curse he had brought upon himself.

Yet, Annabelle could understand why he was like this. Not only would nobody ever fall in love with a beast, but as the outside world had seemingly forgotten them all and it also seemed that no one knew that the castle even existed anymore. Meaning that there was no one for her brother to love and for him to gain their love in return and with his beastly appearance, her brother refused to step outside the safety of his depressing, but still safe sanctuary. This was indeed troublesome as he was the only one who could break the curse, and there was nothing that Annabelle could do in her state either.

Little did she know that on this particular day that a chain of events would take place that would change the lives of her, her brother and her staff family forever, and it was all because a stranger got lost in the woods.

It was at some point in the late morning when he arrived in the castle, cold and wet after getting himself lost in the snowy woods. The stranger had sparked everyone's attentions, including her brother's. It took a lot of begging by Annabelle to persuade him to let her handle it and ensure that as soon as the stranger had warmed up and be fed, she would soon send him on his way with directions. Her brother agreed, but he warned her that if anything was to happen because of this stranger presence, that she would be held responsible. Annabelle reluctantly agreed and she soon

While the stranger was busy examining Cogsworth and Lumiere, and also Maestro Cadenza who had been playing music which had caught the stranger's attention, Annabelle started to put her plan into action. In her mirror she was able to throw her voice around the castle, and make it sound like someone was in the castle and simply hiding out of plan sight. After all, she couldn't introduce herself directly to the traveller, the sight of her would freak him out as equally as her brother would he he had been there.

Annabelle introduced herself and the stranger introduced himself as Maurice, a music box maker and an artist from a village not too far away from the castle. He also mentioned his daughter Belle, a young woman with a strong will and a love of books, something Annabelle could relate to. After pleasantries were shared between the two, Annabelle showed Maurice to a roaring fire and while Maurice warmed himself up by the roaring fire, Annabelle had rushed off to the kitchens to see if all the final touches had been made to Maurice's meal. The kitchen staff had gone a little over the top in regards of the amount of food they had provided for the lone traveller, but a hungry Maurice didn't care. He had shared his hope that his host would join him, but Annabelle assured him she did not require food.

Maurice, having misunderstood this statement though Annabelle had already eaten and drank, started to help himself and tuck into the vast amount of food that awaited him. However, Chip who was still a teacup since he was curse had moved ever so slightly even though been given strict instructions by his mother not to do so. Unfortunately Maurice had seen this. Chip apologised to Maurice, but this further spooked the old traveller and he was soon darting for the entrance door.

Annabelle tried to persuade the tired man to return to his food, unfortunately Maurice had glanced at the exact same mirror Annabelle had been speaking from. Annabelle was unsure what do to or say, but she never the less made the effort to fix things. She said nothing and instead chose to curtsy respectfully, yet this did not help and soon Maurice had ran as fast as he could to the door and was soon gone.

Shortly after Maurice had left, Cogsworth had stopped pretending to be a inadimate clock and approached the mirror Annabelle was in.

"I'm afraid he's gone." The old clock said to her, in a dry tone.

"Thank you for that obvious observation Cogsworth." Annabelle said, not even attempting to mask her annoyance in her voice.

It had been a long few years and Annabelle had started to lose her very little patience she had left on Cogsworth, who was often remaining anyone in earshot that they were under this curse and it was unlikely to get broken anytime soon and etcetera, etcetera.

"You are a good host, Annie." Another voice said from her other side; this voice belonged to Lumiere.

Unlike Cogsworth who grew gloomier as each day passed; Lumiere was still as cheerful as he was before the curse. This was even despite a setback with his beloved Plumette, who could risk catching fire every time he went to kiss. Annabelle admired his positive attitude as felt as if she could never tired of the candelabra, who was always there to offer advice, support and encouragement. Annabelle would always be grateful for the rest for her life.

"Thank you, Lumiere." Annabelle said appreciatively. "I'm just glad that he didn't cause any problems so my brother didn't have to get involved."

However, Annabelle had spoken too soon. Not long after Maurice had left in a state of panic, he was back in even more of a panic than he had been in before. The beast had come bursting through the entrance, dragging a petrified Maurice behind him

"Brother! What are you doing!?" Annabelle cried in horror.

Her brother stopped in front of the tall mirror that Annabelle was in, and dropped the man in front of it, so she could see the terrified man clearly.

"Your guest is a thief, dearest sister. The guest you promised would not cause any troubles, and if he did you would take full responsibility."

Annabelle looked at the old man Maurice, then back to her brother, full of fear for herself and for Maurice.

"What has he done brother?"

"He has stolen a rose."

"You dragged him all the way back in here, all because he picked a rose!?" Annabelle exclaimed in disgust at her brother's actions. "Brother, this is a new low even by your standards."

"SILENCE!" The beast roared in rage at his sister, who had fallen silence instantly.

"What do you plan to do with him?" Annabelle asked, her voice trembling.

"Not I, sister; you."

"I don't understand…?"

"You said yourself you would take full responsibility for him. Therefore, you will decide what is to become of him."

There was no doubt in her mind what she needed to do. She needed to order is release. She would probably lose some more mirrors to her brother's rage but at least Maurice would leave unharmed and be able to return to his…daughter.

An idea! It was crazy, it was immoral, and it was cruel. Yet, it was their only hope. His daughter would come searching for her father; her only living parent and maybe, with the right motivation…she could her brother to fall in love with her and then the curse would be lifted and everything would go back to the way it was, even better.

But this came at a cost. It would mean that she would have to keep Maurice a prisoner in the castle, and what if Maurice's daughter couldn't find the castle, or like Annabelle, didn't have the courage to seek out her father. Annabelle would be risking either this chance for her family to be free from the curse or Maurice's life.

"Brother, please." Annabelle pleaded. "Please don't make me choose."

"CHOOSE!" he roared back at her, impatient and full of anger.

Annabelle had no choice, it was the only way. The only possible way, to set them all free.

"Imprisonment." Annabelle said, as calmly as she could muster. "How long for, I'll leave for you to decide."

The whole castle fell silent. The household staff who had been watching were so shocked they couldn't move nor speak, even the beast was surprised by what his sister had just spoken.

"Are you certain?"

"You heard me brother, just hurry up and lock him up before my change my mind!"

"As you wish, sister." The beast said, bowing, before grabbing Maurice again and dragging him away to where the dungeons where.

Annabelle closed her eyes and tried to drown out the cries of help coming from Maurice. At last, the castle was silent again and Annabelle opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was Lumiere, but he was not smiling, in fact he looked appalled which was a usual look for Lumiere.

"Annie, what have you done!?"

"Trust me Lumiere; I don't like this anymore than I do. I wouldn't have done what I have done without reason, you'll just have to wait and hope what I have planned pays off."

Annabelle did not wait around for a response from Lumiere, or for any questions about the plan she had safe inside her mind.

* * *

Soon Annabelle was in the west wing, awaiting the arrival of her brother. She would have preferred not to have seen him, or speak to him, but she had no choice. She needed to know that Maurice had been placed into dungeons unharmed for her plan to succeed. It had to, for the sake of everyone who lived in the castle, for them to be free once more.

The beast soon appeared in the west wing, he came as soon as he thrown Maurice into the dungeons under Annabelle's reluctant orders. The beast had expected Annabelle to be waiting, he didn't seem surprised to see her there, nor did he order her away. In fact, he was curious more than anything, this was the last thing his sister would have wanted him to do and he was keen to find out why she had jus asked him to do it.

"Is it done?" She asked from a mirror on her brother dresser.

"It is done." He said not even bothering to look at her.

"Is he unharmed?"

He did not answer her question. Instead he walked over to the table where an enchanted mirror that had been left by the enchantress all those years ago. He picked it up and looked directly into it, but he didn't order the mirror to show him anything, instead he asked…

"Why?"

Annabelle took this question as an invitation to move into the enchanted mirror so the two could talk face to face; brother to sister. As soon as she had done so, she looked her brother directly in the eye, not emotions shown on her face or in her voice as she answered his simple question.

"You told me to come up with a punishment. I have done what you told me brother, like I have always done."

Her brother contemplated what she had said, and surprisingly a small flicker of a smile appeared on his face. This was a stranger sight than the look of appal that Annabelle had seen on Lumiere's face.

"Father would be proud of you."

This shocked Annabelle deep to her core, though she did her best not to show it on her face. It was unlike her brother to give a compliment and this compliment was one Annabelle could have done without hearing. Her father never showed a moment of being proud of her in all the time she knew him. He never said he loved her once, let alone say he was proud of her. He even once called her a monster in front of a ballroom full of guest after having one too many to drink, a memory that still haunted her today. She didn't mean to. How could she have done anything to stop it from happening?

"He was no father to me." She stated at last to her brother, in the same emotionless voice. "He hated me and I in turn have grown to despise him."

"Do you despise me?"

"You're being unfair." She said, her voice changing from being emotionless to growing angrier.

"Do you?" He repeated in the unusual calm voice he had adapted so far during their conversation.

"I'm your sister." She said, calmly and once again attempting to mask all emotions in her voice, though she did find it was shaking slightly. "I'll always find a place in my heart for you. One day I'll hope you do the same."

This statement cause the two to fall into an awkward silence; for them it was common affair. All these years had passed and the two were still as apart as they were before, even more so. The only thing that had changed was that her brother would use her as a counsel for his own insecurities about his beastly appearance. Annabelle did not like doing this; she hated making the one who cause her to be trapped behind glass feel better about himself. It was a least slightly better than dealing with his beastly side, however after all this time Annabelle still has no one to confide in. She wouldn't confide in her castle staff family as to not to add to their own worries and her brother was still so self-centred he never considered that Annabelle needed support as well during this turbulent time.

Speaking of which, the two siblings watched as yet another petal fell and the castle began to shake. Annabelle heard another piece of the castle crumble away, along with their hopes of beating this curse in time.

"Why?" He asked again.

"Why what?"

"You know what I want to know, now answer me." The beast demanded, he voice instantly rising in anger. "Why did you order me to place the thief into the dungeon?"

"Why did I place that old man into the dungeons?" She said calmly to her brother. "Hopefully, you will find out shortly, brother."

Like she did earlier with Lumiere, she did not wait around for a further response or questions. She had quickly left her mirror in the west wing and was soon in a mirror in the only safe place she knew; her bedroom.

Although she couldn't use or enjoy her room like she had once done all those years ago; her room was still her sanctuary. It was the only place she felt truly safe from her brother's fury and rage. Here she was reminded of the days when she was innocent and carefree, but that way a long, long time ago, back when she was very small. This was before her father started to teach her the proper manner of how a lady should act, when she became ghost like; presence felt but hardly seen or heard.

Turning her thoughts away from her childhood and her father's cruelty, Annabelle hoped everything would turn out as she had planned. If it did go to plan, Maurice's daughter Belle would find her father was missing and come looking for him. Hopefully, she would find her way to the castle and somehow meet her brother. She could then persuade her brother to come up with a deal; she would take her father's place as prisoner. With a little more gentle persuasion and a little more luck, her brother would fall in love and she in turn could learn to fall in love with him.

Time, however was short and getting shorter. The petals were falling as each day passed and it wouldn't be much longer before the cursed would inflict them all forevermore. Annabelle just hoped and prayed that this Belle had a more loving relationship with her father, than Annabelle had with hers; for all their sakes.


End file.
